The Unknown
by ByTheAngelIsThatWillHerondale
Summary: A series of Wessa oneshots/drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**A short one-shot for all you Wessa lovers out there. Merry Christmas** **everyone!**

* * *

Will wearily approached Tessa's door, already dreading having to see her. He knocked harshly. "Tessa! Dinner is ready. You'd best come before it gets cold." He paused, but there was no response. "Tessa?" he tried again. No answer. His eyebrows furrowed as tried the door. It opened with a click.  
"Tess?" he called as he stepped into the room. He knew that this was highly inappropriate, barging into a Tessa's room like this, but he tried not to think about it. Instead, he focused on her room. He took a deep breath, and Tessa's lavender scent overwhelmed him. He looked around for anything unusual, but he didn't see anything. Except for a book lying open on her desk.  
He approached it with curiosity. It lay open, as if she had forgotten to close it. As he moved closer and looked down at it, he realized that it was her diary. Part of him was screaming at him not to pry, but he just couldn't help it. Carefully, he picked up the book and flipped through the pages. Some if her entries went all the way back to when she was living with her Aunt Harriet, but he wasn't really interested in that. He flipped to the more recent entries and scanned them. One in particular caught his eye, and he began to read it.  
_February 1878_  
_Dear Diary,_  
_I am hopelessly lost. I feel as if my heart is hollowing in on itself, and soon will fail to beat. My soul is being torn in two; between two people who I am both in love with. Is there even such a thing? To be in utterly in love with two different people? Isn't there supposed to be only one person who is your true love for all eternity?_  
_At first, I was only in love with Will, but when he made it clear that the feelings weren't mutual, I hoped that over time, my feelings for him would eventually diminish. As I grew closer with Jem, I thought that I could learn to move past any lingering emotions. But then to know that Will does in fact love me, it was too much._  
_I love Jem; for he is the sweetest man alive. I know that he will always be there for me, even if eventually he is only with me in spirit._  
_But Will. Words cannot describe how much I love him, how much I care for him. I love him so much it hurts sometimes, but I try to push these thoughts away, because there is no use in dreaming._  
_Every time I see him though, it's like my heart is being stabbed repeatedly. I want to tell him what I am feeling, but I couldn't break Jem's heart._  
_I feel so conflicted, as if I am drowning in a pool of despair. No one can save me from this mess, even though I pray for something to happen. Anything, anything at all to get me out of this living nightmare. I am losing hope, and along with it my sanity._  
_Theresa Grey_

Will snapped the diary closed, before his heart could break anymore. He truly thought she had been happy with Jem. But now that he knew that she still loved him as much as he loved her; that they were sharing the same pain every day, and it made it a thousand times worse. He knew something had to be done, he couldn't live like this-  
The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped Will out of his thoughts. He looked up to meet a pair of furious grey eyes.  
"William Herondale," Tessa started; eerily calm, "Why in God's name are you in my room, with my _personal_ diary in your hand, which you've no doubt read three times over-"  
Will stopped her before she could rant on any longer.  
"Tess," he simply said, but his voice cracked with the all pain and longing he felt. As if just saying her name had broken her heart, the intensity in her eyes dimmed and she burst into tears.  
Sobbing, she threw herself at Will. He twined his arms around her gently, while she silently shook with sobs, her tears dampening Will's shirt.  
"I'm so sorry Tess, if I had known..."  
"No, it's all my fault Will," Tessa sobbed. "If I hadn't come to the Institute, if you hadn't met me, you wouldn't have to be in this much pain. And here I am, wallowing in self-pity when-"  
Will pulled back then, and looked at her incredulously. "And where would you be Tess? Probably dead somewhere in the middle of London, or in the hands of the Magister. Don't ever blame yourself. It's not your fault."  
Tessa was silent for a minute, then she spoke, her choked voice barely a whisper. "What are we going to do Will? We can never be together, we couldn't break Jem's heart like that."  
Will closed his eyes, and squeezed Tessa gently.  
"I don't know Tess, I just don't know."  
They stayed like that, wrapped up in each others arms, until the dinner bell rang a second time.

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! (again) XD**  
**Review! It makes me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So originally, this story was just going to be a oneshot, but as a request from ****_DarkLove9_****, I wrote another chapter. It really isn't related to the other chapter...they're kind of separate plots. **

**But anyway, this chapter is dedicated to DarkLove9, for giving me these ideas and for encouraging me to write this!**

* * *

"Jem?" Tessa knocked softly on his door. She received a muffled grunt from him; which seemed unusual. She shrugged and opened the door anyway.  
She took a step foreword and looked up. There, right in front of her was Jem and... another woman, in an embrace. Tessa yelped, and then just stood there; eyes wide and blinking.  
"James?" she whispered in disbelief.  
He looked at her then; and scrambled to cover up.  
"Oh Tessa, hello. What-"  
But Tessa was already backing out of the doorway, tears streaming down her face. The jade pendant at her heart suddenly felt heavy, and she yanked the chain from her neck and threw it at Jem's feet.  
"Tessa, please, I can explain!"  
"I don't want to hear it."  
She staggered back to her room, feeling as if she were in a dream. Jem? She would have never thought, of all people, Jem would be unfaithful to her.  
Instead of going to her room, she found herself walking to the library. She carefully opened the door, not wanting to disturb anyone.  
She padded softly to her favorite armchair only to find Cecily sitting there, reading Wuthering Heights.  
Cecily looked up, her blue eyes shining.  
"I'm sorry, I'll leave you to read." Tessa sniffled.  
"No, it's perfectly fine. Come sit and talk to me, we haven't really gotten to know each other."  
Tessa obeyed and sat in a nearby armchair. Cecily put her book down.  
"Now Tessa, everyone tells me you can Change into other people. Is that true?"  
Tessa nodded. "That's amazing!" Cecily smiled.  
"Not really. If the power is used the wrong way, it can be quite awful."  
"I suppose." Cecily was quiet for a second, then blurted, "How well do you know my brother?"  
Tessa was taken off guard. "I-I-"  
"You fancy him, do you know?" The corner of Cecily's mouth quirked up into a grin. "I suppose he has grown into quite a handsome young man, although his personality has changed quite a bit."  
"How so?" Tessa asked.  
Cecily paused. "At home in Wales, Will and I were quite close. Well, we were all very close. Will used to be the funniest, sweetest boy. We would sit in the library some days and tell each other jokes. Will's were always the best. He made Ella laugh so hard she cried." Cecily laughed.  
Tessa smiled too. But then Cecily's face grew serious. "But the night that Ella died, it was like the sweetness just drained out of him. And then he ran away, and suddenly, where there used to be three of us, I was all alone. Mother and Father were so upset, and I was too. I mean, goodness, he left without hardly any explanation."  
Tessa recalled Will's words:_ I thought it was the beginning of the curse. I fled my family and came here._ But she didn't want to tell Cecily that. Will should be the one to tell her.  
"What was Will like when you came to the Institute?" Cecily questioned.  
"Sarcastic, arrogant, in a way, sort of rude. But everyone seemed used to it, like that was how Will had always been."  
Cecily sighed. "I don't know what happened. And now it's even worse. He just seems sullen and irritable and even more sarcastic than before. I just don't understand it."  
Tessa debated whether or not to tell Cecily why Will was acting this way. "I think I know why," Tessa said quietly.  
"Cecily leaned foreword in her chair. "Do tell."  
"Well," Tessa sighed. "I don't know where to begin. Will came to he Dark House, where I was being held prisoner. In fact, the first time he came into my room, I hit him with a jug." Cecily and Tessa both laughed.  
"A while later, we attacked the vampire de Quincey at his party. When we returned, Will had vampire blood in his system, so he has to drink holy water. I brought him a pail of holy water, and he kissed me." Cecily's eyes lit up.  
Tessa continued. "Sometime after that, he told me that he didn't have feelings for me. I was confused and hurt, because he made it seem like he did. Then I grew closer with Jem. He took me all around London, and I suppose you could say we courted."  
"But then I wet to a masquerade ball with Will, but I had Changed into Jessamine." Seeing the confused look on Cecily's face, she clarified. "Jessamine used to live here, but she betrayed us. Anyway, I started to Change back to myself, and Will took me to the balcony. He kissed me again there, too. I was so confused about my feelings towards both boys, but I knew I had to do something."  
"Then one morning Jem proposed to me. I was so stunned, I didn't know what to say. I thought he was just doing it so that if Charlotte lost control of the Institute, I would have somewhere to live. But he assured me he wasn't, and I said yes."  
Tessa took a deep breath. "Then Will confessed hat he truly did love me, and had all this time. But I told him it was too late, that Jem had already proposed to me. I think it broke his heart. Since then, he's seemed even more withdrawn."  
Tessa smoothed back her hair and looked at Cecily. She looked stunned. "So you're saying the reason he is acting this way is because he is broken-hearted?"  
Tessa looked down at her hands. "Yes, I suppose you're right."  
Cecily frowned. "Do you still have feelings for him?"  
Tessa avoided Cecily's gaze. "I-I don't know. Maybe."  
Cecily raised an eyebrow. "Tessa, be honest with yourself."  
Tessa looked down at her hands. "Yes," she mumbled. Cecily grinned. "Well why don't you tell him that?! Put him out of his misery!"  
"Cecily, I'm engaged! Well, now, I don't know."  
"What do you mean, you don't know?"  
"I-I just saw Jem with another woman." Tessa sighed.  
"Well he's allowed to be around-"  
"No, I mean WITH another woman."  
Cecily's eyes widened. "Goodness gracious Tessa! I'm so sorry!"  
Tessa sniffled. "It's alright."  
All of he sudden, Cecily's eyes lit up.  
"Cecily, I know what your thinking."  
"I'm sorry. It's too soon, right?"  
"I don't know. Do you think so?"  
"I think that you should do what feels right in heart."  
Slowly, Tessa rose from her seat. "Thank you Cecily, for everything. You've helped me a lot." she smiled warmly. Cecily returned the smile. "my pleasure. It was nice meeting you finally."  
Tessa exited the library and walked back to her room. She tried to sleep, but finding she couldn't, she returned to the library. Cecily was gone, but someone else had taken her seat.  
"Will?"  
He glanced up, eyes bright, but when they focused on Tessa, they grew sad and weary. Tessa approached him with caution.  
"Cecily said you wanted to talk to me," he said, a ghost of a grin on his face.  
"I do, but-" Tessa could feel tears stinging her eyes as she thought about Jem.  
"Tessa? Are you alright?" Will looked concerned.  
Tessa quickly wiped the moisture from her eyes. she didn't want to cry in front of Will. "Yes, I'm fine," she sniffled.  
"No you're not," he said, his eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me what's wrong." he gestured for her to sit next to him on the sofa.  
"Why do you care?" she spat, but immediately regretted it. Hurt registered across his face.  
"I still care about you Tessa, but I can see that-"  
"Will," she said softly. "I'm sorry, I-" she didn't know how to explain it to him. "I-I-Jem," she started but started to shake.  
"Tess, calm down," he said gently. "You don't have to tell me, it's alright. It is really none of my business."  
Tessa took a deep breath. "This morning, I went to go tell Jem something. I knocked, and I thought I heard him say something, so I opened the door. And-and I-I saw him...with another woman," she choked out.  
"WHAT!" Will flew off the couch, his eyes blazing. "James Carstairs..." he mumbled.  
Tessa saw his distress and stood too. She placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "Will, stop. It's alright, I-"  
"No, it's not alright!" he turned to face Tessa, his face wild. "Tessa," he breathed. "I can't even-"  
"Will," Tessa whispered. This time, it was like whispering his name broke him. He moved closer to her, and put one hand on her cheek. "Tess," his voice grew soft. "I-I just...I don't want you to get hurt," he said.  
Tessa's eyes fluttered closed. They were so close she could feel their breath mingling. Will leaned forward and closed the gap. The kiss was like a breath of fresh spring air that you waited all winter for. She had been waiting so long for it to happen again, it came as a relief.  
At first it was just a gentle touch of the lips, but Tessa couldn't resist reaching up and threading her fingers through Will's jet black hair. She could tell Will was hesitant; he didn't want to take advantage of her, but she wanted this, wanted him.  
Finally, Will moved closer, deepening the kiss. He placed his hands at the waistband of her dress, holding her firmly against him.  
Tessa let her arms rest on his shoulders and fingered the curls at the nape of his neck. Will's hands crept up her sides, and then he too moved to wind his fingers through her brown curls.  
They broke away for breath, their foreheads touching. While Tessa smiled softly, Will looked regretful. "Tessa, I'm sorry," he whispered.  
"Don't be," she whispered, and pressed her lips to his again.

**So...there you have it! Tell me what you think! Should I continue? Or should this be like a collection of oneshot/drabble things?**

**REVIEW! :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! IM BACK! **

**SO, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVS! Like seriously, you guys are awesome! Everyone wanted me to continue this...so...yeah. I did. :D **

**I had this drabble posted since Thursday as a seperate story, but no one reviewed it... :'( Not that I neeeeeddd reviews, but I honestly just want feedback, especially for this 'cause it may be a little confusing... :D So I just decided to post it on here because I thought it would be a good addition to this collection of...WESSA.**

******Before _that_, I had this posted probably about a month ago...but then it got reported for having copyrighted lyrics...EVEN THOUGH I SAID I DIDN'T OWN ANYTHING. But anyway, I deleted it cause I got mad. But I really liked the drabble...so I just took out the lyrics. It doesn't have the same effect...but...whatever. I still like it :D So if you think this looks familiar, that's why. Its the same in regards to my words, just with the lyrics taken out :D I would suggest looking up the lyrics or listening to the song if you're not familiar with it already.**

**SO YEAH...ENOUGH WITH MY RANTINGS...HERE IT IS!**

_**Wessa drabble inspired by Christina Perri's **_**_Distance (ft. Jason Mraz).  
_**

**_I don't own anything!  
_**

* * *

He sits in the corner, daylight accenting his dark features. He holds a book in his calloused hands, his eyebrows creasing, deep in thought.  
She sits across the room, watching intently. He radiates this heat energy, brooding and contemplative. Is she the only one that feels this? Her heart aches to know what he is thinking._  
_

She grows impatient for something. Something, anything to happen. Something other than this continual unyielding pressure in her heart. She wonders if he feels the same.  
He paces, restless. Why can't he just man up and tell her how he feels? No, that would only hurt her more. It was better this way. Better to be apart. This wasn't love. It couldn't be. Could it?

They avoid each other, pushing away their heart's desire. But in quiet, they secretly give in. But never face to face. Always when no one's listening.  
They both wonder how long this will go on. If they ignore it, will it go away?

Part of her wishes he wasn't here right now. She is ashamed. Can he tell what she is feeling? He couldn't possibly like someone so plain, so simple, a dull flicker, when he was the complete opposite, a bright burning flame. No, not now, or ever.  
He felt suffocated when she was near. Yet he longed for those moments when she would hold his gaze a second longer than normal, or their hands would brush in passing. How could he be choking and breathing all in the same moment?_  
_  
They wouldn't usually speak; for no words really needed to be spoken. Not when they were both so unsure. But yet they both knew what they wanted.  
Their eyes met from across the room. They understood.

She waited. Why couldn't they just tell each other in words? They both knew what the other felt. It wasn't hard now.  
He waited too. But he was more hesitant. He didn't want to upset the balance of things. If they both gave in, things would get out of control. Out of _his _control. And he knew he wouldn't be able to save her then.

Together was what they needed. But it always seemed to be one or the other. That's all it ever would ever be.  
Could they call it love?

**Good? Bad? Confusing? Let me know in a review! XD LOVE YA GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!  
**

**(If you have any story Wessa ideas/requests...LET ME KNOW! :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, its very short, and similar to some of my other ID one-shots. Sorry about that. :( Next one-shot will be better hopefully.**

"A message for you, Tessa."  
"Thank you Sophie."  
"Would you like me to help you into your gown?" Sophie offered.  
"Just a minute. Let me read this note first."  
Tessa gave Sophie a reassuring smile and Sophie inclined her head. "I'll just be in the hall then. Call me when you need me."  
The door clicked shut and Tessa sank down onto the bed, curiously ripping open the letter. _Odd,_ she thought. No one usually sent her mail, and she certainly wouldn't expect it on her wedding day.  
Slowly removing the letter, she unfolded it and something plopped to the ground. She looked down, startled. She bent down to retrieve it and a pang of heartbreak washed over her when she saw the familiar pattern of flying birds engraved on a silver band.  
She fingered the ring, staring at it for a few seconds before casting her eyes downward to the paper on her lap. She was surprised to find only a few sentences.

_I cannot think of another person I would want to give this to. I wish you all of the luck in the world, Mrs. Carstairs. I have loved you against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be._  
_But then again, suffering has been stronger than all other teaching, and has taught me to understand what your heart used to be. I have been bent and broken, but - I hope - into a better shape._

_May happiness find you in your new life._

_With all my love,_  
_Will_

How fitting that he would quote Great Expectations.  
The pang in her chest returned once more as she read the letter again and again. She couldn't help but feel that this was goodbye. She didn't want it to be.  
Closing her eyes, she reached up and unclasped the jade necklace that hung from her neck. Taking the ring, she slipped it on the chain beside the green pendant.  
She stared into the glass of her vanity mirror. Two symbols. Two boys.  
But only one choice.

**The quotes used in Will's letter are from Great Expectations. I don't own anything!**

**REVIEW! Please tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Too similar?**

**XOXO, **

**BTAITWH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Songfic/very short drabble to Maroon 5's ****_Daylight. _**

"Will," she breathed. "I don't want you to leave."  
He stroked her hair softly. "I know. I don't want to leave either."  
"I'm scared. Of the future. What do we do now, Will?"  
"Shhh, I'm right here," he brushed his fingertips over her eyelids and held her tighter in his lap. "Close your eyes, Tess. You need your sleep for tomorrow."  
"But we only have this left. This is all that's left of us. Our only chance at all," she whispered. "I want to spend every second of it awake."  
"I know, Tess, I know," her mumbled into her hair, trailing a hand across her cheek to wipe the tears. "Tessa, look at me," he said.  
Slowly, she turned, and met his gaze with watery, wide, gray eyes.  
"No matter what happens," he whispered, "I'll always be with you. Always."  
"Even when the daylight comes?"  
Will smiled. "Even then."

**Please review! I love to know what you think! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed already!**


End file.
